


耶誕節（Merry Christmas）

by Lychee__Ly



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lychee__Ly/pseuds/Lychee__Ly
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	耶誕節（Merry Christmas）

这场恍惚的、为头痛困扰的、到最后让作为Jisoo的智秀不得不赶快调停了左上角不断雀跃激增的数字，对着发烫不已的手机屏幕好好闭上双眼喘口气的直播，总算是迎来了尾声。她退出软件后片刻犹豫要不要用自己敷额头的冰袋为手机解解暑，不过脑子里赫然浮现出母亲谈论起可怕的电器爆炸事故时严肃得自己如同依然只有十二岁的面容，心中在泛起一丝小小暖流的同时，本着这样可能没太多科学道理的原则放弃了这个打算。

智秀在无人的房间里发出声哼笑，把不小心搭在脸上的一缕长发吹拂得飘起：她竟然在几秒钟之后才想起自己可不能乱讲品牌方的坏话。她把妈妈的唠叨藏起来。

自然了。智秀从不怀疑自己在成为了一名合格偶像后在各类镜头前绝佳的自控能力，以及自己这一副抛却所有私人的小小烦心事到脑后去，再勾勒出个无瑕疵微笑的好本领——纵然她不久之前刚在嘴里来来回回说过了些无关真实小我的破碎句子，纵然她的指节早已在汗湿过的膝盖上搅了又搅好几次。

智秀是在后知后觉自己竟一口气说了差点让一只手都数不上来次数的“blingbling”后耳根一烫的。她总兜不住这点心虚，这毛病打她很小时候起边有了，好在刚才面对着摄像头时自己并没漏什么马脚。智秀叹了口气。否则恐怕真是连找借口都过程都会显得机械又生硬——她今天格外地嘴拙，连往日里那些信手拈来的控场小技巧都忘到了九霄云外去，满脑子只剩下那条发出去数着一秒、两秒、三秒、四秒......都一直没能收到回复的消息。

智秀惦念着早就不必再过分记挂的、早就已经不再是曾经那个十四岁小女孩儿的人。

这般枯燥简单的字眼本身并没有什么问题，自己这份工作的性质便是如此。

打真正成为偶像的那天起，智秀就无比真切地抱有着出于身份的自觉：合格的流行偶像要做到的，无非是尽可能多地给大众带去愉快和视觉享受而已。因此即便像是直播这般原意为展示播客真实一面的活动，对只要还处在“上班模式”的明星而言，都谈不上是简单的事。拿最通俗的话来讲，它隔三差五、相当有力地训练着自己和同事乃至同行们轮番来回地讲些无关痛痒场面话的本领。

但她有些不同，至少是在今晚，在不久的方才。

她几乎是只差那么一点点就把心里那堆烂摊子事大刀阔斧地加工后模糊成某种烦扰自己已久的情绪倾诉在摄像头面前了。其实那句难免显得买惨、委屈、过分作秀、指定会被社长（或者是别的什么人？智秀歪了歪脑袋，仔细思索了一番后眼前赫然浮现出经纪人哥穿着不合身的黑色体恤、抱住双臂出现在宿舍门口和自己“好好谈谈”的模样，然后在座椅上打了个冷颤。说实话，她还有点惧怕对方那两道比墨汁还浓黑的、横亘在额头上的眉毛拧在一团的样子。也许真是经纪人哥呢！他最近工作起来雷厉风行，可没什么好脸色留给忽然发作小情绪的成员们）找去谈心的“其实我今晚心情有一点糟糕”在喉咙里上上下下滑动了好几个来回，最后还是拆分成了有关一位感言遗憾的、无关痛痒的搪塞，夹带着好几个她舍不得再简略的“遗憾”。

“今天真是遗憾的一天呢。”她倦怠地对着镜头这样说，下一秒心里就为着终于半吐心事的快感和身份失格的灼热愧疚之间激烈的纠缠搏斗而更加不是滋味。

直播并非单纯代表着贩售欢乐幻想背后的辛苦 。

至少对于智秀而言——它多多少少还算是提供了个地方，允许自己小心翼翼地把心门打开一条缝隙，尝试着让电子设备之后的每一个陌生人了解真实的、舞台之下的、好像也没那么光芒万丈的自己。这的简单想法也不是没有被长辈指摘过幼稚单纯，但“总好过真正固执地奉行早就该过时的神秘主义”，不是吗？她始终对不断激增在手机屏幕左上角的那串数字所代表的真实含义保留简单又纯粹的尊敬，也暗藏了朋友性质的真挚。

而如今看来，她迟早得改掉这般受私人情绪桎梏、带着糟糕状态工作的习惯。

今晚势必是要早点休息了——不管这为时到底上不上早，被意志拖拽着煎熬过了一天工作和同情人之间无休止冷战的身体向大脑传递去疲倦难堪的讯号。智秀把直播时那几枚一直在手里把玩着，聊以缓解尴尬沉默、制造些无聊小话题的发夹放在一边，看着这堆花花绿绿的小物件恍惚片刻，然后把先前滑落的一两根细细头发丝收拾起来，在食指尖打了几个圈，然后扔进脚踝旁宿舍的垃圾桶里。再回神望向空荡荡的塑料袋时，智秀才想起自己下班至今饭囊里都空无一物。肚子十分应景地在此刻咕咕作响。

饥肠辘辘的感受和胃里因空荡而泛起的丝丝灼热感受，总能提醒浸泡在镜头和聚光灯下许久的她：自己仍然是个离不开衣食度用的平凡人。

作为生活于有形或无形闪光灯下、为观众渴慕的眼神所精心地、千奇百怪地雕琢的美丽艺术品，她并不保留对自己放送去全世界每一帧画面的所有权——她滑动屏幕回到主界面，只收获了一小碟青瓜的肠胃相当应景地同她宣告起饥饿来。智秀重新靠回直播时绷紧了后背，因而没能舒服支撑到的座椅靠背上，重回被跃动数字刺穿了屏幕炙热注视后所剩无几的放空时间，伸出手去揉了揉隐约鼓胀发痛的太阳穴。不愉快的回忆开闸般倾泻而出。尽管绝不情愿，她还是想起了最后一次同Lisa争执的画面。

“我有时候甚至觉得，姐姐你不知道从什么时候起变得好糊涂。”

这句来自亲密之人的指责因为她们对彼此的过分熟稔而更加显得直截了当、不留情面。现在回想起时，智秀的喉咙徒劳地作出了几轮吞咽动作，像是正对着个本就无从挽回的惨剧进行不可弥补的迟到排练。

“搞清楚，我只是同你说起这一种想法、一种可能，你大可以把它当做白日梦，拜托也请不要拿这样的眼神看着我，拿你越来越喜欢的、自以为是的语气评价我...”

“哦是吗！”她嗤笑的声音既尖锐又失落，像是一直到那天才猛然发现，原来自己一直以来都深深眷恋且信赖的恋人在埋怨她做得不够好的事情这方面连眼睛都不眨。

“那我也没想到过姐姐会为了这种毫不现实的想法直接给我扣上自以为是的帽子。你应该还有很多对我的意见不是吗?今天就请爽快地一并讲出来吧，不论是于你还是于我都太有好处了不是吗?请姐姐不要觉得不好意思。”

选择再去回忆一次Lisa同自己置气时候的面容是一件难事。智秀总要费些力气去说服自己有关她往日里可爱撒娇面容骤然变卦的原因其实正是出在自己身上。彼时难得地攥紧了手指的自己还当真打算把郁结在胸口大大小小的破事抛洒一空。智秀想过埋怨对方强烈到忘我的争强好胜欲望，想过抱怨恋人在自己假装不经意谈论起三五年后的未来时光时消沉懒散的回应，甚至自私、甚至狭隘地想过抱怨她目空一切的进取心和对工作的狂热。

Lisa自然没能理解她嘴里那堆因情绪激动而难以逻辑自洽的话。

她只是瞪着眼睛，像看着个从未分享过深夜枕头的陌生人一样把智秀搜索。

智秀甚至记得她微微向下撇的唇角和扶着额头、半天说不出一句话来的窘迫。

——智秀毕竟知道这是大错特错的举动。她甚至为自己脑海中近段时间疯狂雀跃的退却冲动而反复在深夜的辗转之中脸红。她从柔软被褥中惊坐而起，一遍又一遍擦拭鼻梁上因强烈羞耻心而沁出的冷汗，然后把温度较低的手背贴在脸颊两侧，静默地于黑暗里蜷起身子喘息。智秀的心里生发了为所谓私人情感的灌溉滋养而蓬勃生长的动摇情绪，让她在早已习惯了上下班和赶通告的生活间隙里头一回地憧憬起了作为平凡的年轻人才配享的日子。

不知从什么时候起——兴许是19年末同Lisa一起过圣诞节那阵，智秀悄悄地伸出舌尖真正感受到纯粹的恋爱滋味。若要再说仔细一些，那是她难得结束掉多少还得端着明星架子的工作时，Lisa微笑着要自己闭上眼睛的瞬间。她当真感受到了飘飘摇摇的幸福，同小上两岁的恋人一并小酌庆祝至彼此都微醺，然后和当练习生擦玻璃的时代一样歪斜席地而坐，等待着属于自己的圣诞礼物。智秀永远记得那株顽劣悬在自己头顶的槲寄生，和温暖被窝里“舞蹈特优生”灵巧有力到叫她险些哭出声叫妈妈的手指。——总之，智秀抬起手臂遮挡在眼前 ，盖住盯屏幕太久而发酸发张的眼珠。

她触碰了连十六岁的自己都深知绝对不能违反的规矩，犯了时至今日都羞于启齿、又差点脑子一热在毫不知情的外人面前大倒其苦水的错误。

她谈了恋爱。

她有了全世界除却父母血亲之外另一个重要得哪怕在下雨天攒动的人潮人海里，也必须一眼就能找到、挥手、奔向、拥抱的人。和所有处在平凡二十代的、陷入恋爱热浪的人一样，她变得格外爱怪罪从床笫和唇齿之间无端地、过速地逃逸的时间，她变得热爱摄影技术，变得像个学究般执着于钻研光与影在恋人身上雕刻的痕迹，也变得比世上任何外人都更懂得欣赏对方脸上为自己而刻意绽放的炫耀表情。她此前甚至从没觉得芝加哥的天幕软踏踏地趴着粉色的云，而仁川下雨的晚上格外美丽。

她深深享受着后青春时代一段恋情的所有小甜蜜，也真切承受着被丘比特作为快乐代价取走了理智后越来越患得患失的心情和日益汹涌的不安。所以，她也变得更爱在有无外人时都同恋人勾着小拇指。

智秀也不是没有作出过任何出于理性的反抗，也不是没有经历过内心身份自觉和单纯自私的交战挣扎，但事实便是如此：这场甜蜜恼人的大不幸就这样自然又无可逃避地砸在了自己的头顶，而后在一次又一次试探的亲密举动之中贪心汲取出忙碌的恋人所能给予彼此的所有慰藉与亲热，从她内心那道属于自我的狭窄缝隙里粗暴、蛮横、不由分说地一日深似一日地扎根疯长，最后在枝梢结出诱人的果实：

虽然这么说太过难以启齿，也十分可耻，值得被挂上论坛热帖去赚遍每一个过路人大跌眼镜后愤怒打满的怒赞、被每一个知晓了她真实欲望的用户嘲弄行为失格，但智秀的确是在某个短暂挣扎出了天人交战漩涡的瞬间憧憬过平凡的二十代人生。

但这一回，她仍旧和几天前同那气头上的小家伙拌嘴时一样，选择抱住紧张僵持的沉默，把快要从喉咙蹦出来的伤人话语尽数吞了回去。

小家伙把她无可辩驳后弃权的模样当做新一轮的挑衅，自然心里上上下下很不是滋味。她们好不容易偷摸出的一点独处时间最后成了不欢而散的背景板。

“姐姐。”

收受了等量烦闷、并不比得智秀在这场于同事、队友、姊妹、少年玩伴之间迸发出的畸形爱焰中受伤轻的Lisa把一头精心打整好的短发揉了又揉，但总时长没超过三秒。就好比她在亲耳听过智秀异想天开的小心思后从脸上飞也似的溜过的那丝错愕。只可惜就目前看来，还是姊姊在青年人的恋爱里显得更深、更需要泼盆冷水来拯救。

“世界上属于你我的事物，从来就不包括你我。”

她虽然要年长两岁，可如今看来这多出的一年多时光都不过是痴长徒增的年月。一到这样需要拿出成熟揣度和决心的时刻来，智秀从自觉在妹妹面前更像个懦夫。

至少，她可讲不出这样既果决又有点儿哲理的话。

智秀在睁开眼凝视着洁白墙壁时，目光里恍然浮现出了那小家伙甩下这句话后系好鞋带关门离开的样子。智秀轻轻眯起她的漂亮眼睛，像是生怕下一刻就被那人砰地一声带上门后随响声爆炸在寂寥中的空气和灰尘刺伤。

她仍旧记得这份不可言说的爱慕在偷摸的亲密中野蛮结籽时，她如何地被那人带着吃醋意味地抱怨过自己的这双眼睛看谁都太过含情脉脉，太过容易让有心的、无意的人擦出场绝无必要的美丽误会。

“好吧。所以你的意思是？”

脑中安静回放着暗不透光小小更衣室的画面，她撇嘴时微微嘟起的脸颊肉和浅浅绒毛真实得就像这段不要命挤出来的相贴密会过去了并没有多久。有关彼此之间每件欢愉的、窃喜的、紧紧悄悄勾住了小拇指的回忆，在智秀重新取出翻阅时都崭新到未落一枚灰尘。

“姐姐再要看别的人时，就先把眼睛闭起来。”

“你在耍流氓。”她嘴上说着饱含责备意味的话，也自知作为永远要拆分出对情人的那份温柔浪漫去播撒给更多人的偶像，永远履行不了如此这般幼稚可笑的承诺。但还是没再说太多会让这人泄气不愉的丧气话。智秀小心翼翼地浅尝了一口所谓爱情的甘泉滋味，然后抿着嘴把她出口的霸道要求回味上足足五秒钟，“知道了。还有呢？”

“虽然不信姐姐能遵守……但是别人都不许的。”

回忆里那小孩皱起鼻子、撒直截了当之娇的模样被手机猛然传来的新简讯接受提示音打破，像是那张方才有些熟悉眉目、行将浮现在她眼前的固执面容忽而烟消云散。长久放空后的猛然转醒并不比得一夜好梦的告别时刻轻松。至少在那记回忆中湿热、躁动、缠绵的法式舌吻即将又一次挑逗起智秀脆弱的神经时，这通简讯拯救了她即将溺毙在恋爱记忆里，难以呼吸的意识。

美中不足的只莫过于，这是条带着骗人链接，诱惑傻瓜们去兑换惊喜礼品的垃圾简讯。智秀的指甲盖在手机屏幕上划出不太耐烦的声音，这已经是她今年换过的第五个号码了。勉强甩得掉锲而不舍试错的私生活粉丝，却还是拿骚扰讯息一点办法也没有。她抱着一万分侥幸的心情重新检查了一遍自己与小孩儿的聊天界面，然后在意料之中的失望里无所收获。智秀往上提了提自己那边的气泡，好让自己那一大段显得格外傻瓜的道歉视感小一点。

“那你今晚回来吗？” sent.

“Lili 你今晚回来吗？”sent.

“今晚回来吗？”sent.

“回来吗？”sent.

“回简讯？”sent.

“直播中？”draft.

倘若一贯最疼爱自己的父亲也在场，是断然不会赞成“小酌几杯，只为怡情”这样摆明了替那朝向一醉方休和又一场头痛欲裂的宿醉方醒狂奔去的自我放纵，而虚情假意构设的搪塞的。他大概会恨铁不成钢亦无奈地捧起“老小”在为酒精劫掠之后泛着茫然神情的面容，用智秀再熟悉不过的那些慈爱语气指责她的妄自菲薄。她指尖用力，手里本就空荡荡的铝罐便跟着这份芜杂躁郁的心情一道被智秀攥得变了形，在只趴着她一个人的房间中激起声猝然脆响。

其实关于自己当真欠缺酒力这件事，智秀早在不久前仁川那晚出了可爱洋相的招待会后就应该心里有数。就着炸鸡喝的水果味啤酒（智秀觉得口味奇特，更像是某种添加了少量酒精的汽水饮料——因此她加倍地深感丢人了）也好，一入口就能点起从舌头燎到喉咙烈火的烧酒也好，她在过往一一尝试后，都遗憾没能品出太多缘分来。

但今时与往日终究有太大区别。而智秀也总算是在迈入二十五岁的大关后，头一次体会到了中年大叔们才会爽快脱口而出的那句“酒是人类好朋友”背后所蕴藏的深厚玄机。她根本无力管束酒精在自己血管里畅快自在的漂流。恰与之相反，这样介于困倦和麻痹之间、彻底解脱了为太多胡思乱想所折磨头脑的感受，竟不比童年时母亲温柔爱抚的手掌差劲太多。她无意识地嘟起嘴，看向变了形的铝罐里自己分外滑稽的脸。今天的眼妆不错，只可惜在宿舍的光线渲染下活像她已经为什么事泛过水光。

智秀没好声地同妹妹在今天照常人人疲惫的下班路上吵了绝无必要、幼稚不堪的一架。其实打做练习生时彼此相熟起，她便没少同性格倔强如己的老小拌嘴，随便拎一次出来回忆都是难称轻松玩笑的程度。但唯独这次不同——她极难在一时半会儿里找到和恋人重修旧好的法子，一如手指在屏幕滑上滑下时看不清状态栏时间一般内心躁郁。她心中关于Lisa或许能回复一则简讯的小小期许，总伴随着指尖的动作轻轻飘飘地盘旋而起，再被仍堆砌着一片扎眼空白的状态栏“噗”地戳破，跌落地面。

兴许自己当真应该为吃这种高中女生都不会正眼瞧的飞醋而羞愧。智秀在桌子上埋下头，把因酒精作祟而沸腾泛红的美丽脸颊轻轻压在交叠的手臂上。她仍然能闻见今天自己与妹妹争执拉扯时，对方残留在自己衣服边边角角的香水味道。这恍惚的慰藉叫智秀心绪难平，也把她脑海里仅存的那丝惭愧一扫而空，转变为更深、更难以示众的无用怨怼。无数个“明明就”和“本可以”左右开弓冲击着她早泛酸发涨的眼球。

她本自认并不是个爱为着这些琐碎的小心思发愁的人，不过感情这回事一旦得不到短暂时间之内的回应，就太容易叫人陷落于无底线无着落的不安中去。

智秀嘟囔着把铝罐悉数丁零当啷地敲下桌子，然后从桌面支撑起摇摇晃晃得颇为滑稽的身子，朝宿舍的淋浴间走去。她本来只在近视后模糊的视野里找到一个出口，可偏偏等打直脊梁带来的那阵目眩耳鸣后就成了两个，看来果真是自己时运不济到了连眼神都要将她出卖的地步。

输入框上方右侧的气泡像几小袋被那人轻巧放在心门之外、无需起眼的垃圾。

智秀长吁一口气的动静略微盖过啤酒易拉罐被食指勾起时，又一次轻响在周遭的空气中那声小小的爆破，而后被汹涌地淹没在她万分熟悉的、那人回荡在走廊中，靴子所随心踩踏出的节律，仿佛那一瞬间、她被深深麻痹的感官从愈发上升的醉意中猛然探出头来。

尽管不回简讯，不论如何，妹妹还是回来了。

愈来愈多愉快或不甚愉快的事，伴随着她可想象的Lisa衣物摩擦的轻微响声在她眼前飞快地重映着，宛若对她们之间这毫无保障亦看不到未来的关系打总结，然后一切关于Lisa那过分清醒认识的怨怼，全然深深淹没在了她们有过一次便再也无可终止的无数偷情的回忆中。

甚至是背着最可亲密的两位朋友那程度的偷欢。

她们在保姆车熄灭了灯光的后座细细品尝彼此的香水味。她在更衣室里挺着少女的时代从未被蹂躏过、敏感得不穿内衣都会激凸到疼痛的乳房，被她绝不轻易把称呼叫出口的情人操得落花流水。她无意识的呻吟、镜中所见的、自己朦胧的泪眼，常让智秀惊觉她无非也是为难启齿欲望所驱遣的感性动物，惊觉自己已经被激越的性快感细细敲碎了需在平日里大费心力去呵护的娴静面具，而后深深地为着在队友面前风轻云淡鬼扯自己又一次出现在Lisa床上这事原因的模样感到羞赧——

“吵是因为昨晚一起看电影了。”她一面看着老小蜷在地毯上修理甲缘，一面撒谎。

“之前一直在说的《Heart Signal》来着？”

“嗯啊，是吧。”

“언니！那个明明是恋爱综艺嘛！”

她心中那枚无限膨胀、饱含危机的粉红色气球，在妹妹们略显尖利却温柔无害的哄笑声中尴尬地爆炸了，就好像彼时智秀脸上倏然汹涌的红潮、羞怯的堂皇。她再也无法同真正单身时那样无所顾忌地咧嘴一笑把这样的打趣抛诸脑后，故而显得比此前任何时候都忸怩得不像金智秀。

而Lisa总能在这种时候表现得比自己冷静100倍似的——她从地毯上站起来，再轻松松地陷落到智秀身旁柔软的沙发里，作着女人之间绝不会引人怀疑那级别的亲密动作，可其实最炽热的指腹准确无误地压在她衣物遮盖之下、被留存了齿痕的皮肤上。智秀在女孩们的簇拥之间、遭受了磨折般颤抖。电视机传来飘忽悠悠的广告乐曲。

“是啊，我们什么都看。”Lisa说这话到时候，在她身上隔着薄薄的布料重现夜晚时分的手法，举措充满了戏谑，像是享受这当着挚友们偷情的刺激，又宛若无声地嘲弄情人超乎想象的拘谨，“我们什么都看过了。”

智秀把这个秘密深深吞吃进腹中：

那天在宿舍的沙发上，她庆幸穿了内裤，湿得一塌糊涂。

她回忆起某个阴雨的一天。

被潮湿的首尔市的空气在每个早晨八点钟的时刻抄送到窗外去，和浸润了微不可见尘粒与鸽粪的空气一并在母亲家老公寓所植的轻快藤蔓间打窜。回忆起淋了雨的、她的童年寓所如何从二楼下的松软地面升腾而起一阵既不恼人也不取悦着谁的土腥味，把蹬着双皮靴而来的、她“至亲爱小客人”的造访趁得暧昧，趁得难舍难分。回忆起她站在窗台悄无声息地瞭望来路时任何一滴不洁雨水落在肩膀上的触感，自己又如何同为着不被溺毙于土中而奋力扭动的蚯蚓般把目光扔得更远。她的确有更多方式以了解“小客人”、“大忙人”赶在路上的进度，却又总觉得这样直白的追逐会粗暴掐灭专属于自己和她之间那份雀跃的欢喜、无可琢磨的暧昧。

她回忆起自己在19年之后头一次提起因为腰伤反复，休假后要搬去母亲家疗养时，妹妹并未在滋滋作响的烤肉盘对面给出她个明确高兴或是不高兴答复的模样。智秀在心中无比真切地偷偷欢喜过，虽然并不敢在那样大庭广众的环境中享受未曾开口证明过的恋爱，但她知道、亦确认Lisa在那时刻也为即将到来的小别离而被浇灭了好心情。智秀为着自己在她心中掀起的诸多苦恼而深感惭愧，也深感欣喜，仿若每一想起妹妹偶尔同自己闹别扭的面容，就真有一只喵喵叫的小猫在抓挠着她初恋的心。

人来人往的餐厅里，她只在共同见证的无辩驳中把一对明虾烫得发红，而后等来了小情人那句囫囵着渗进喧哗与杯盏声中的“我有时间就来找你”。

“睡你。”她又补了一句。

“那Lili还要多吃一点肉。”

她们分食着红艳艳的明虾，相视一笑。

“我们又不必担心被拍到。”智秀曾这样半俏皮半伤心地扯着嗓子安慰她，因为承载了过多憧憬而变得患得患失的那一颗心却为着太多不能挑明的话朝着无底深渊缓缓坠落。譬如：但如果被揭露，便只能在“大韩民国传统的社会”与“粉丝们遭受重创的期盼”中速速凋亡了。这被教旨严正定义为不伦的情爱关系，宛若半数国民所笃信的《圣经》中罗德之妻恋恋不舍而回望的索多玛，能让她从从舞台之上、镜头之中晶莹剔透的琉璃人变成盐柱。

尽管她们都不是信徒。

“可我想吃别的肉。”

她惊惶地在桌上按住那只倏然伸过来、似乎是想要和自己明晃晃十指交握的手，把勺子碰落在地砖上。

智秀的头脑在那一瞬间几乎是空白了。短暂的、宕机式的迟钝或许两三秒钟之后，烤盘上纹路暗示肉质已然过老的牛肉崩出细细的油滴爆裂在她和妹妹之间，碗盘边缘用以装饰的、她并不熟悉的汉字在那一瞬间尽数变成了假期自己陪同母亲去求签时、那枚属于自己的木签上缠绕着丝线的黑色蝴蝶。在她童年时代便“作法”替她消解过小灾的和尚像是从盘曲的汉文中读透了智秀的面孔。

“忌邪淫。”

她按着妹妹的手，满眼都是联翩的、雀跃的警告。

而仿佛也正是从那一刻起，她彻底地伤了情人作为情人那颗真挚又远远逾越了朋友关系的心。她们不再公开地、半公开地谈起彼此之间特别的关系，只把每一回目的都明显得不能再露骨半分的独处细细密密地穿插进安全却没有盼头可言的生活里，背着所有人。

“烫着了。”Lisa把手缩回去，“有点痛。”

现在想来——智秀满心只剩下对那时被自己创伤的妹妹万分的歉疚，却很难否决自己那天在餐厅里决绝终止了这恋爱关系彻底燃烧的举措的正确性，这样总能叫她在目送对方为着自己抢先一步冷却下去的激情而缓缓后撤时，给自己心虚的情绪找一个合适的、能柔软着陆的欺骗乡，不被强迫着看清自身的怯懦，并装模作样地为这种怯懦命名为“清醒”。

那自己如今这爆炸的、一颗心就要兜不住的、难免不成熟地崩裂开去、误伤太多人的占有欲又是为什么呢？这受不了同她每一回越来越追究她们关系底线的争吵、为着伤害对方而相互抛出的讥诮、刻意照着肥皂剧僵硬模型而表演出的满不在乎，最后全部幻影遁形般地、只一瞬间就在妹妹关上车门时就轰然破裂，留下徒惹她跌跤的滑稽。

一开始，智秀还得意着她在Lisa眼中捕捉的爱情——到现在她在后知后觉发现，好像一面说着“不能这样”、一面久久驻足留恋那一闪而过的肉欲之外爱恋的人，竟然是自己才对。如果把自己的心事匿名发去垃圾场一样的论坛怎么样？这世界上又不会有人知道乱码之后这张脸属于她——兴许会在爆满的回复里收获谴责：是关种吧？为什么要像这样玩着没结局的推拉，折耗别人的真心！上网太多可不是好事，譬如她现在回忆起自己当时靠在情人穿着白色背心的怀抱里、嗤嗤发笑地念出某个帖子里信誓旦旦说“B女团的某一定是谈恋爱了”的言论、被Lisa倏然埋下头亲了亲额头后又折腾在一起的坏事时，只觉得满世界推论自己谈了恋爱的帖子都在刺激那些回忆倾巢而出。

“直播室有人说你下班后没有吃晚饭。”

Lisa瘦高的、颀长的身影在卧室门外那边白色墙壁上随着她的动作轻轻晃荡。智秀看见那些黑色的投影勾勒出她每一丝头发垂落的瞬间，亦没来由觉得Lisa在沉沉一声带上门后整个人颓下了肩膀。

“——要给我做？”

“为什么要在直播里那样？”

她站在卧室门口、抱着肩膀，好像尊某种程度上一点不给智秀触碰机会的神相，两侧的嘴角都带着不好的脾气、向下微微撇着，好像自己踏入的并非智秀的卧室，而是什么能迟早置她于不快境地的、不能贪恋的城池。

“你看了？”

“为什么要在直播里说圣诞节快乐？”

智秀确信自己在Lisa关门之后就听到了锁舌轻巧上跳的声音。今晚不论是别的什么人要回宿舍，都不可能撞见自己同她在接下来时间里发生的所有破事了。她一想到免不了要遭受新一轮的诘问，醉意伴随着难得鼓噪的孩子气，一同与那份吃醋专属的怨怼冲出胸口来。她“当啷”一声把空酒罐踹到Lisa换过拖鞋的脚踝边。

“因为想念去年耶诞节的时候，”她知道自己这话难免显得自作多情又刻意煽情，“我毕竟不是教徒，所以这种节日对我来说的意义不就是同你在一起的么？”

“那种古怪的事、古怪的话，是能在直播的时候说出口的吗？”尽管仍然在谴责智秀的失态，Lisa已经把原先的语气缓和了大半下去，“你变得有点幼稚……姐姐。”

——一如尽管仍旧在脸上留存着无奈的神色，她已经向前一步稳稳接住了朝着自己跌跌撞撞而来、不知道什么时候脱掉了内衣的智秀。这赤足的、委屈的模样，直让她憎恶这双生得太情感满溢的眼睛，恐看谁都是这样痴情，才会让自己愈来愈容易无条件沉溺于她对爱情的反复中。她并不想让自己表现得这样火烧火燎，但事实便是自拥抱的一瞬间就伸手揉弄上了智秀柔软的、再度激凸的、即便还处在吵架期间也不安分的乳房。

她沉重地为自己与智秀叹息，在触碰到对方脖颈上那条求来的红绳时被火苗燎中似的闪避开，就像与智秀一般怯懦地逃遁这关系可能招致的灾难。

“看着我长大的那个和尚。”智秀在她耳朵边潮潮地讲话，“妈妈好像很是相信他……”

“他说什么？”

说什么了？关于自己和姐姐的诅咒，或者是预言。

“要我忌、邪、淫……嗤。”

“那姐姐你自己呢？你觉得我们在一起，像现在这样，是邪淫吗……我们……”

像现在这样、像过去那样、像即将无休止纠缠下去的未来那样，在宿舍、在更衣室、在酒店、在保姆车后座、在随便什么能给她们留下一片灯光映照不到的晦暗便可换的她们真心又可怜感激的地方。

“我觉得？”

“你觉得。”

“我觉得——”

智秀把垂落在面颊旁的头发丝吹起，于情人眼中绽放出别样的俏皮，像是彻底坠落地面、摔个粉身碎骨之前也要冲天空啐一口美艳的唾沫，毁灭得分外灵动。

“操我。”

在虔诚地跪在神相前、听过了母亲口中为自己祈求又一年事业顺遂与身体康健的祝祷词时，她眼前浮现出情人脱掉那件白色的、薄薄的衬衫后衬着银色项链的胸口、她同样薄瘦的乳房、坚硬的乳头和她浮现在肌肤上的肋骨。

“操死我。”

那桎梏般的、祝福般的、庇佑般的、诅咒般的“开过光”的红绳线被母亲柔软的指腹牵引着，在她着生着细细绒毛的脖颈后留蹭下妇人掌心的汗水。她知晓的是，自己的人生，就要永远如同那个灿烂的普通日子一般，从此要母亲永远被蒙蔽于心爱的小女儿爱上了女人、亦失贞于女人的永恒秘密中了。

“你不能够……离开我。”

直到她们一同变成永远戴罪、愚蠢回望着索多玛的盐柱为止。

黄油带着恼人腥气融化于平底锅中的声音从门外传来了。平坦、无褶皱的半侧床榻上暧昧地留存着一丝不属于智秀的头发。谈笑声一如往常地从客厅打着旋滑进了门缝里，被稍微阻隔成闷闷的声响。电视机又唱起了那支没脑子的广告曲，她听见彩英稍有震惊地伴随着什么纸袋鼓动的声响笃笃从客厅走到了厨房。

“……好可惜！已经不能吃了，特别从……打包来的，本来如果不当晚用完的话就应该存冰箱啊……”

“啊……抱歉，我忘了。”Lisa应当是把那个昂贵的高级料理“砰”地一声扔进了垃圾桶里。

“所以昨晚姐姐还是没有吃饭？”

“嗯啊。”

“自己直播结束急匆匆地要回来，结果打包的东西一样都没有动，是「路边的蚂蚁」听了都要怀疑你根本没回宿舍的程度吧！”

“我说了……！回是回来了，有别的原因。”

“什么原因？”

水槽里被倒进了起码六七个圆滚滚的苹果。

骨碌碌的。

“不告诉你。”

“故弄玄虚。”

“吃苹果。”

智秀听见Lisa最后这句话如是说着，自己也玩弄着其中万千的趣味，躺在床上，重新闭上眼睛说道。

“吃了苹果。”


End file.
